


In Reverse

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark, Gen, M/M, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Gleeful found the dream demon rather lacking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Reverse

Bill flew through the air with a scream. His tiny body ached, and he struggled to heal himself.

"You sound like a baby," Dipper drawled in his Southern accent. "And you sure act like one too." He reached down and grabbed him. Bill struggled beneath him. "You seem more like a Dorito than a demon. And do you know what I do with Doritos?"

"No-"

He pulled Bill up until their his one eye was staring into Dipper's cold two. "I eat them in two bites, starting at the top. I wonder what ingesting you would do to me; do you know what would happen?"

"No-"

"Why don't we find out?"

"No!" He struggled to speak the next words. "Whatever you want, I'll do."

The boy smirked. "I'm glad that I helped convince you. Now, have you ever heard of a boy named Gideon Pines? He and I have, well, a history. That's the most polite way to say it. I need you to do something about him for me. I don't want to get my hair dirty dealing with that little mess."


End file.
